


Now or Never

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Everyone assumed they were a couple — everyone was wrong.





	Now or Never

Mick knew that everyone thought they were a couple — they were wrong. The truth was that Mick had wanted to ask Leonard out after they had both left juvie. At sixteen years old, Mick had fallen hard for the scrawny kid that he vowed to protect. Back then Leonard was only fourteen years old with a baby sister to protect and a father to hide from. With too many things on both their plates, Mick thought they were better off being just friends. 

Sometimes Mick regretted his decision — other times, he believed that he had made the right choice. After all, how could someone as gorgeous as Leonard want someone as burnt and scarred as Mick. What Mick didn’t realize was that Leonard wanted someone with scars that went with his. The problem was Mick never thought he was good enough nor was he sure that he was Leonard’s type.

That didn’t stop people from assuming that they were couple. When they first arrived on the Waverider, Ray had put their bags in the same room. Mick always thought that Leonard would move out, especially when he saw the way his partner looked at Sara. Mick had been wrong about a lot of things. Instead of getting his own room, Leonard slept next to him on most nights. 

Still Mick couldn't cross that line — the one that could effectively ruin their friendship. Instead, he tried to ignore his feelings until things finally imploded. It had taken Leonard almost getting killed, thanks to him being a self-sacrificing asshole, for Mick to realize that it was now or never. Mick had to tell Leonardd that he loved the stupid asshole before it was too late. 

So after the Oculus was destroy thanks to Ray saving the day so Leonard didn’t have to lose his life, Mick decided to put all his cards on the table. Downing a bottle of beer, Mick wiped his mouth and just looked at his partner for a moment. He could do this — at least Mick thought he could.

“Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Leonard asked when Mick’s starring became too much for him.

“Look, there is no easy way of saying this but…”

“If you want to date Pretty Boy, you have my blessing,” Leonard lied. 

“Haircut? You think I have a boner for Haircut?”

“Well, Boy Scout happens to be your type.”

“Damn it I don’t want Haircut, I want you!”

“I can’t believe it! We’ve become a terrible romcom cliche. I’ve wanted you since juvie, I just didn’t know if you felt the same way.”

“You always were a bit overdramatic,” Mick teased.

“Come over here before I decide to throw you out of our room instead.”

After getting up from his comfortable recliner, Mick leaned over and kissed Leonard passionately on the lips. They didn’t emerge from their room until the next day. It wasn’t until dinner that the Legends saw them again. And when they did, Mick and Leonard were very rumpled and wearing the same closed as they day before. Perhaps wisely or wishing to keep their bodies in one piece — none of the Legends asked any questions about their appearances. 

The way Leonard grabbed Mick’s ass — it was indeed a very wise decision on their parts.


End file.
